Talk:Iksar/@comment-14592805-20130805210023
I wonder if Iksar will make it on release. Just wondering... I know the writers are reinventing the world as we used to know it but for a little history: Are they focusing on original races or not is what i wonder...and if so, some major ones to me are missing...Halfings, gnomes, trolls.. I wouldnt understand ratongas getting in and iksars or original races not... Does the new continent envelops Kunark as we used to know it or not? Read up the history on Iksars... The Iksar are a reptilian race which calls the continent of Kunark home. The Iksar were once slaves to the extinct (at least they are believed to be on Kunark) Shissar, until a plague of unknown origin killed their Shissar masters. The Iksar recovered from their time of slavery with remarkable strength and determination. They built a proud and powerful Empire which became so mighty it caught the attention of the Dragons of the Ring of Scale. So much attention the Ring of Scale believed they had to act before the Iksar became so strong they could never be challenged. The Iksar waged war with the Ring of Scale, and in the process their capital city of Sebilis was lost to them. To be haunted by the fallen and ruled by the Dragon who lead the assault against the Empire, Trakanon. The descendants of the remaining Iksar have rebuilt in the city of Cabilis and the shattered Empire is once again recovering its fortunes. The Iksar are still a war like people and are naturally well suited to the rigors of battle and combat training. All Iksar regenerate at an extraordinary rate and have a natural armour in their lizard like hides. They commonly become Warriors and Monks but many follow the dark paths of a Necromancer or Shadow Knight. Through their tribal heritage and mystical knowledge some may also become Shamans and the wilder of those or the exiled are known to follow a Beastlords path. Though whether their Beastlords understand the bond between Master and Warder the Vah Shir develop is debatable, what isn't is the power and ferocity an Iksar demonstrates when using their body as a weapon. The Iksar are one of only two races that have the dedication, focus and training to become Monks, and those who do are widely feared among the other races. 'It is not only Iksar Monks that are feared on the other continents of Norrath. The Iksar as a race are widely feared and despised, they are neither friendly or accepted by any other. Some believe the Iksar are simply a misunderstood people, and the other races rejection of them prevents them forging valuable future alliances. Though there is no denying their intentions in the past have been dark and of suspicious intention. The evidence of a cruel and evil empire is just under the surface and many have bad memories or even physical wounds of encounters with the reptilians.' Almost all Iksar vocally follow the God of Fear: Cazic Thule and even though some are less 'devoted' than others, many are very 'demonstrative' about their worship. There is a deep set superstition that the inadequacies of their worship in the past and Cazic Thules resulting anger, is responsible for their Empires downfall. To publicly follow other deities is unacceptable in Iksar society and those who fail to live up to their standards of discipline and respect are forcibly exiled and consigned to the swamps and outlands surrounding their home. The Iksar are cruel even to their own kind and have little compassion or generosity, they live a hard and difficult existence '''which they believe keeps them sharp and strong. It is a very brave adventurer that explores their homelands and one braver still that attempts to converse with an Iksar.